Super Game
by Kid danger
Summary: The game shakers find out that Swellview hasn't played their games. When the visit them they meet two guys,Henry Hart and Ray Manchester. But are their new friends what they seem?
A/N: I am using my oc Laci,who's Trip's sister also GG daughter, so yeah! Enjoy!*

"Trip!" Laci screamed at her brother. Trip laughed and ran away. He had just his in the donut pile and scared the living fudge out of her. Laci leapt up and chased her brother. When he got into grabbing range she janked his shirt and tackled him to the ground. "Say your sorry or...I'll help dad scare you this Halloween!" Laci threatened. Trip knew that his sister could give you a heart attack if she scares you,so he said his apologies and his sister let go. Trip laughed shakily and stood up. "Will you two stop fooling around! " a voice snapped. Laci and Trip looked to see Kensie and Babe standing there,arms crossed over their chest. Hudson stood behind them and giggled.

"Fine! What's new" Laci asked her three friends.

"Well,we just found out that Swellview has never played our games" Babe told her.

Laci laughed and gave a shocked "No way!"

Babe nodded and showed her a Snapchat page she had tooken a picture of.

Laci read it and asked "Who's Henry?"

Babe's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oooooh, look who's blushing" Trip mocked,Babe punched him in his arm.

"Dang dog! Chill" Trip whined,rubbing his arm.

Laci rolled her eyes and looked at Babe for a reply.

Babe laughed shyly and hid her face. Kensie replied for her. "That's her internet crush,from Swellview!" she said. Babe jabbed her in the rib cage. Kensie jumped a tiny bit. "No he's not" Babe quickly laughed. Laci smiled. "D'awwwww, it's cute! Henry sounds...nice" she said and looked at the picture again. "Should we tell our dad?" Laci asked Trip. "You mean Double G?" Hudson asked. "No! I mean Adam Levine" Laci said in an annoyed voice. Hudson's face filled up with a smile. "I love him!" he shouted. His friends rolled their eyes. "Well,should we?" Laci asked. Babe shrugged. "He is our buiesness partner" Kensie stated. Trip nodded. "I'll call him" Laci said and headed to the phone. Ruthless picked up. "HELLO!?" he yelled in his big,loud,booming voice. Laci jumped. "Ruthless pick up?" Trip whispered, Laci nodded. "Hey,Ruth! Get Dub on the phone" Laci told Ruthless. "DUB'S GOING TO SEE Y'ALL!" Ruthless shouted. "Okay.. Bye" Laci said and hung up before she had another scare by Ruthless. "What he say?" Kensie asked her. "Said Dub coming here" Laci replied. As in on que Double G walked in.

"Hey dad!We got some news" Trip said to his dad.

Dub asked "Well ,what?"

"Swellview hasn't played our games! Their the only ones too!" Kensie told him

"Swellview? Never heard of it,ya guys ain't playing an April Fools prank ,are ya?" Dub asked

Laci rolled her eyes. "No dad,it's March 10th" she told him.

Dub shrugged. "Gimme proof" he told the kids.

Laci and Trip both grabbed Babe's paper. "Here" they both said.

Dub read it and said "How do I know you didn't make this?"

Laci clenched her fists and snarled "We didn't make it! We are not lying!"

Dub ,seeing how mad she was ,took it.

"Well,what do we do?" Hudson asked. "Kids ,I got a dang private jet! We can go there!" Dub replied. "Really?" all the kids asked. "C'mon!" Dub told them and they ran out the door.

The kids and Dub had landed. "This is Swellview?" Kensie asked. "Guess so.." Trip said. "Hey,there a store!" Laci said,they went in. A teen with blonde hair glanced up from his phone. "Ray! Someone's here" he said and looked back down. A older man with brown hair looked at them from behind the checkout area. "Uhm,hi...have you ever played Sky Whale" Laci asked nervously. The two men cocked their heads. "Never heard of it." The teen told them. The older man nodded his agreement. The kids stood quiet,not knowing what to say. "What elese you want?" the teen asked suspiciously. "Names?" Babe whispered. "Henry Hart" the teen said and the brown haired jabbed him. "Don't tell them your name,kid!" he hissed. Laci snarled. "Why, Ray?" Henry asked. "How do we know their not spy's?" the older man snapped. Laci had enough,they weren't spys! "Listen up,wako! We don't have to be here! We are not spy's! So if you could stop being so dumb and tell us your name! If ya don't see if I care,but I'm not gonna be accused of being a freaking spy!" she snapped at the older guy. He jerked back and mumbled "Ray Manchester" . Laci smiled. "Thank you" she piped.


End file.
